Digi Saga: Part One
by Angel's Star
Summary: We all know that Tai, Matt, TK, Mimi, Sora, Joe, Kari, and Izzy went to the Digital world, right? But what happens when they're not alone? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, guys! I'm sorry that this isn't Knights In Shinning Armor, but I've had a MAJOR writer's block. I know you guys know what it's like. Anyway, as you can see, this is a Digimon story. I've been craving to write it for SOOOOO long. Well, not that long, but long enough! It's my first Digimon story! Yipee! Oh, I'll try to have the next chapter of K.I.S.A. out soon. Sorry it's not out yet.

Disclaimer: Did any one notice that was a pretty long author's note? Oh, the disclaimer. I don't own Digimon. I do own a few characters in this story. I'll claim 'em when they come up.

Chapter 1.

A car pulled into a parking spot, closely followed by a moving van. A man stepped out of the driver's side, a woman on the passenger side, and a young girl (I own these people) from the back seat. The moving people stepped out and began to speak with the man.

The young girl looked around then said, "This is where Daddy's new work is? In Japan?"

"Yes, sweetie," her Mom patted her brown hair. The girl looked around again with her pretty green eyes, then sighed.

"I guess it'll do," she gave her reluctant approval.

"Let's go on up and see our new apartment," the girl's Dad said, leading the way.

-------

The apartment was ok. It had an average size living room, which a short hallway connected, to the small kitchen. A bathroom was located near the living room. Two bedroom doors were connected to the living room, both on opposite sides of the room. Right between the bathroom and a bedroom was a study.

The girl watched as the movers set boxes in different rooms. They set up the TV, her Mom's cooking utensils, a few lamps, furniture, and other thing they brought over from America. They should be done soon, so she could "go make friends" as her Mom put it. What kind of kid would live in an apartment?!

The mover's were done now, and asked for their money. Her Dad gave them some and they left. Her Mom walked to the young girl.

"Honey, I saw a girl your age," she patted her on the head.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "I could walk you over to her apartment and let you two get to know each other."

"Alright!"

-------

The girl's Mom rang the doorbell for the Kamia's ( is that how it's spelled?). They heard a woman call something, then the door opened.

"Oh, hi," she said. "You must be the people who moved in."

"Yes," the Mom said. "I'm Amanda and this is my daughter Jessica."

"I like to be called Jess," she corrected.

"Oh, yes, Kari told me there was a girl moving in and she couldn't wait to meet you," the woman smiled. "Please come in."

-------

The girl known as Kari was very nice. She didn't seem to think of herself at all. Jess didn't understand how she could be so nice. All of her friends back in America were never that nice. It was almost as if Kari was an angel.

"Wanna see my kitty?" She asked.

"Sure!" Jess agreed immediately. "I love cats!"

They walked to Kari's bedroom and found the cat sleeping on the top of the bunk bed. Kari smiled and picked up the kitty, causing her to wake up.

"Jess, this is Meeko," she smiled proudly (did I spell Meeko's name right?).

"Hi, Meeko," Jess petted the cat. She was very pretty. She had brown, black, and white patches all over. "Is she a Tabby?"

"Yep," Kari put the cat down.

"Um, how come you have a bunk bed?" Jess asked. "Do you have a brother or a sister?"

"I've got one brother. His name's Tai," Kari said. "He went to summer camp, though."

"Why didn't you go?" She asked. "If you don't mind my asking."

"I was sick earlier this summer," she explained. "Mom decided I shouldn't go to camp this year."

-------

The visit with Kari did Jess good. She was happy to have made a new friend already. Maybe Japan wasn't going to be such a bad place to live. If there were other girls here, she could make a whole bunch of friends!

-------

Over the next few days, Kari and Jess became good friends. They often went to the park with one of their mothers. One day something happened that would change their lives forever.

They were swinging on the swings, that day, not talking about anything inperticuler. Something about America, then moving to Japan, Kari's brother Tai, and many more things. Jess had looked up and noticed it was beginning to get cloudy.

"Maybe it'll rain," Kari suggested.

"What else could it do in the summer?" Jess laughed.

"I dunno," Kari teased, "maybe it'll snow!"

"Yeah," Jess teased her back. "Then it'll freeze the road!"

As they were laughing, Kari felt something cold land on her nose. She stopped laughing and looked up.

"What is it?" The other girl asked.

"Nothing, I guess," She said hesitantly.

They sat there for a moment, not saying anything, just swinging in silence. This time, it was Jess's turn to feel something cold. Not on her nose, but on her arm. She looked down at it to see a small puddle.

Kari turned to her and gave her a questioning look. Jess replied, "I felt something cold, but I don't know what it was."

"I felt it too!" Kari said.

"There it was again."

The two looked up to see small white flakes falling. A breeze began to blow and it became cold outside. They rubbed their arms as they went to find Kari's Mom.

-------

"Why's it snowing?" Jess asked.

"I'm not sure," Kari said. "It's never done this before."

They had gone back to Kari's apartment. Every now and then, they would walk out onto the deck and look down at the world below. Snow was beginning to stick to the ground. It wouldn't stick to the pavement yet because it was still warm.

'Japan has weird summers.' Jess thought when they had gone out on the deck. 'It snows during the summer. What'll it do during the winter? Be hot?'

The two girls quickly ran back inside. It was getting too cold to stay out for long.

"The hot chocolate's ready, girls!" Kari's Mom called from the kitchen. They ran to get some.

-------

After drinking the warm drink, they walked out onto the deck again. They peered down to see the snow, but it had melted! They didn't even notice that it had gotten warmer again!

"This is weird," Jess said. "It didn't have time to melt!"

"I don't even know why it snowed," Kari said.

"There's a first for the history books," Jess said.

Kari nodded.

It was warm again, but nobody went out. Nobody wanted to get caught in a snowstorm. Who knew if it would even snow again? The weathermen were all confused and no one could explain why they had a flash snowstorm, even though many tried.

-------

After a while, Jess's Mom came to pick her up. As they walked to their apartment, they chatted about that snow that had come along so suddenly.

"How deep did it get?" Jess asked.

"I don't think it got deeper than five inches," her Mom said.

"They didn't even have a warning!" Jess said. "Back in America, we'd get warnings for stuff like this."

"It came too suddenly for them to have a warning, sweetie," her Mom said as they approached their apartment.

"Do you think it'll always snow here?"

"I doubt it."

Jess's Mom opened the door and walked in. Jess followed.

'If it snowed during the summer, what's next?' She thought.

-------

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I know it did have much action in it, but it'll get there. I'll try to make the second chapter better. Again, I'm sorry for not having the next chapter of Knights In Shinning Armor for you guys. Just have patience with me. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, guys! Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad people liked the first chapter, even though it didn't have much action in it. I'll try to put some in here, though. I'm still racking my brain for ideas to Knights In Shinning Armor, but haven't got any yet. If you have ideas, put them in the review and I'll see if I want to use any.

Disclaimer: Digimon? What's Digimon? How can I own it if I don't know what it is? How can I write a story about something I don't know about? So many unanswered questions....

Chapter 2.

A few days passed, but no other snowstorm came. Every employee was happy about it, but the kids who didn't go to summer camp wanted some snow. Everything was normal and boring. Eventually, people got over the snow and went on about their daily lives of going to work, getting paid, and going home. Yep, normal life again. Everything was going great until a certain boy came back from "summer camp" early.

"Where are we?" A small pink thing asked, causing people to stop and stare.

The boy didn't answer. Instead, he looked around at their surroundings. Large buildings. Lots of people. That could only mean one thing....

"I-I think we're home!"

-------

Kari sat on the couch and flipped through the TV channels. Her Mom and Dad had gone out of town to visit her grandparents. Jess was supposed to have come over that day, but her Mom had to take her to the super market. Meeko jumped up onto the couch and curled up. This was going to be a boring day....

-------

Jess looked out her window as they approached the apartment building. She sighed. Kari would be waiting. As they parked, neither her or her Mom noticed a boy and a small pink thing walk by. Well, the pink thing hopped.

They carried the groceries to the elevator and Jess pushed the 4th floor button. After a few seconds, they reached that floor and walked down the hall and to their room. Jess's Mom unlocked the door and they walked in.

"Can I go see Kari now?" Jess asked excitedly.

"Alright, but be back before five," her Mom said as the girl skipped out the door.

-------

Kari and the boy were in the middle of their conversation when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Kari called. "Tai, you might wanna hide him."

The boy known as Tai ran around franticly, trying to find a hiding place for his pink friend.

"Tai, this is my friend," Kari said, letting her friend in. "Her name's Jess. I met her while you were gone. She moved in a few apartments down."

"Oh, uh, hi." Tai tried to hide the pink thing behind his back.

"Is that a Digimon?" Jess asked.

"Huh?" The question had caught him totally off guard. "How do you know?"

"I dunno," she said. "I've just seen a Digimon before."

'This must be the eighth DigiDestend Genii told us about.' He thought. 'But if she is, how do I tell? Kari knew it was a Digimon...'

"Would you like something to drink?" Kari asked, interrupting her older brother's thoughts.

"Sure," Jess smiled.

-------

Tai thought hard about what his next move should be. If this girl was the eighth DigiDestend, then what? Should he just ask her now, or wait 'til later? Everything was getting confusing.

"Whoa! What's that?"

Tai looked up to see what they were wondering about. The TV was on the News Channel and a man was talking as always. Behind him showed pictures of Tokyo and Digimon rampaging everywhere. The thing was, the people didn't seem to notice them.

Suddenly, all the electric things that were on started flickering then turned off. A nearby computer turned on and showed a boy. He was trying to communicate, but wasn't doing a very good job of it. He said something about a Digital World and Digimon escaping.

The computer cut off and everything went back to normal. Kari and Jess were still sitting on the couch, but they looked a little worried. What ever that boy was trying to say made sense to Tai.

"Kari, I want you and Jess to stay here," he said.

"Why?" She asked. "Where are you going?"

If he told them, they would want to go. He just couldn't risk his sister's life or her friend's life either.

"Just stay here," he said. "Koromon, lets go."

"Right," he followed Tai out the door.

"I hope they're safe," Kari said. You could hear the worry in her voice.

-------

Two hours passed and Tai still hadn't come back. It was almost five too, and Jess needed to get back to her apartment. She hated to leave Kari like this, but she had no choice.

"If something comes up, just call me," Jess said as she reached for the doorknob.

"Ok," Kari nodded.

Jess waved bye and walked out the door. As she walked down the hall, she thought about all that had gone on that day. Something was going on, and she wanted to know what it was! Oh well, whatever it was would have to wait until tomorrow.

-------

"Ok, there's one too many cards," Tai studied them. "How are we gonna get back to our world if I don't know which card's fake?"

"We trust you, Tai," A small boy said.

"TK's right," Another boy said. "We trust you."

"So, since you guys trust my judgment..." Tai said. "I choose Izzy to figure out the card pattern."

"Me?" He asked. He was the one who talked to Tai back in the real world. "Well, ok. If Myotismon could do this, I can too."

"Alright, Izzy!" The whole gang cheered.

-------

It was late morning in the real world when the DigiDestend finally woke up.

"We made it back home!" A girl dressed in pink shouted.

"But where's the Digimon?" Another girl asked.

"We're right here!"

Every one looked up to see them holding bright pink berries. The humans ran to their own Digimon.

"Now we have to find the eighth child before Myotismon does," Tai said, hugging his Digimon.

-------

All the kids got back to their families by late that afternoon. Jess was at Kari's apartment when Tai came back.

"Tai!" Kari shouted happily.

"Hi, Kari," he said. "Hi, Jess. I'll be in the shower if you need me."

"I need to get home," Jess said, looking at her watch. "I'll see ya later, Kari."

-------

Eight 'o clock. Jess had to get to bed in thirty minutes. No problem. The phone rang and her Dad answered it.

"Yeah she's here," he covered up the mouth of the phone. "Jess it's for you. It's Kari. She says it's urgent."

Jess took the phone and said, "Hi, Kari."

"Jess, please get over here as fast as you can!" She said. "It's urgent!"

The phone line went dead. Jess set the phone back on its receiver and looked for her parents. Neither of them were in the room at the moment, so she decided to sneak out. She quietly ran for the door and opened it.

As soon as she had shut it, she ran as fast as she could to Kari's apartment. It was as if her life depended on it. If Kari was in trouble, Jess would be there for her.

The door to Kari's apartment was open, so Jess just ran in. She could see Kari and Tai out on the deck with a kitty, a man dressed in weird clothes, and a dinosaur?! She opened the sliding glass door and stepped out onto the deck.

The cat was standing on its two hind legs and was handing Kari something that looked like a necklace and something else.

"What's going on?" Jess asked, trying to sound tough.

Kari looked down at the kitty then back at Jess and said, "This is Gatomon. She was here right after you left, but she didn't stay long. She says I'm a DigiDestend and that this guy Myotismon is looking for me."

For some reason, the name Myotismon sounded familiar to Jess. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she had met him before.

"Who's Myotismon?" She asked.

"An evil Digimon who wants to take over this world," Gatomon said. "He wants to kill the eighth DigiDestend."

"And that's me," Kari said.

"Wizardmon, what were you saying about the nineth DigiDestend?" Tai asked.

"I only heard Myotismon mention that there was one, so I don't know who he or she is," Wizardmon said.

"You have their Crest and Digivice, right?" Kari asked.

"That's correct."

"Give them to Jess."

Wizardmon obeyed and as soon as Jess held the Digivice, it began to glow.

"The-the nineth DigiDestend!" He cried. "We have to get the real Crest for these two."

---------

A/N: There's the chapter for ya! I'd like at least two or three reviews for this chapter. I've already started on the next chapter, kind'a. Now the questions: so now that Jess knows she's a DigiDestend, what will Myotismon do? How come Jess feels like she's met him before? Read on and find out!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, everybody. The story's starting to get into some action. Yay! I don't have very much to say in the author's note, but I'm glad you guys are enjoying my fic. Thanks again for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Uh-oh. I think my Digimon ran away. Guess that means I don't own it, huh?

Chapter 3.

Jess was confused about everything that was going on. First, she moved to Japan, second, it snowed in the winter, and now, this guy named Wizardmon was saying that she was a DigiDestend! Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Sure, she wanted a Digimon, maybe even like Gatomon, but what were the responsibilities? What did it truly mean to be a DigiDestend?

"We must go," Wizardmon urged. "Myotismon should be out right now, so this would be the best time to take the Tags and Crests."

"Alright!" Tai smiled, eager to face another new challenge.

"I'm coming too!" Kari said.

"Me too!" Jess said.

"You can't come," Wizardmon said. "If Myotismon finds out you two are the eighth and nineth DigiDestend, he'll kill you and then the Digital World would be doomed."

"Ok," Kari sighed. "You guys be careful."

"We will," Tai said.

Wizardmon used one of his attacks on Tai, Agumon, and Gatomon to make them fly. As soon as he did, they were off.

-------

Jess and Kari were worried. Tai, Agumon, Gatomon, and Wizardmon had been gone for a while. Jess knew her parents would be worried about her too. She had to make a decision.

"Kari," she said, "I need to go home. It's nine-'o clock and my parents will be worried."

"I understand," She replied.

Jess left the apartment and walked down the now familiar hall. She quietly opened the door to her apartment. Her Mom and Dad were pacing.

"Um," she said, "I'm home."

"Jess!" They shouted and ran to give her a hug. After the hug came the "I was worried sick!" speech. Then came grounding.

The young girl sighed as she walked to her room. Before she went to bed, she glanced out her window just in time to see an explosion. She gasped and immediately thought of Tai, Gatomon, Agumon, and Wizardmon. They had flown off in that direction.

"What's that?" She squinted hard to see something. That something was flying. Suddenly, a thought hit her. "Myotismon!"

-------

The next morning, Jess ate her breakfast as fast as she could, then ran to Kari's apartment. As soon as she was in there, Kari blurted out, "He took Gatomon."

"Who?" Jess asked.

"Myotismon," Kari said. "Tai tried to save her, but he got away!"

"I saw him flying away," Jess said.

There was nothing more to do than try to comfort her. It wasn't going well. They decided to turn on the TV. News was on every channel.

"And so, and unearthly fog has started to set in," a newsman was saying.

"It's Myotismon..." Jess said.

"He's making the fog?" Kari asked. "How do you know?"

"I had a dream about it last night," she said. "I had the power to control him. I could make him stronger and everything. He was my Digimon."

Tai, who was finishing up his breakfast, almost choked on his bite of cereal. He wiped his mouth off then shouted, "He's yours?!"

"Tai, she can't help it," Kari said. "You couldn't help that you got Agumon and she can't help that she's got Myotismon!"

"You're right," he hung his head. "I'm sorry for shouting at you, Jess."

"It's ok," she said. "I want him to be a good Digimon, not cause trouble like this. If there was only a way to make him good..."

"And the fog keeps getting thicker and thicker by the second," the newsman said. The screen was getting a little fuzzy, but you could still see.

The phone started to ring. Tai swallowed his cereal and jumped up to get it.

"Hello?" He said. "Hi, Matt. Yeah, I know who they are. It's Kari and her new friend Jess. He's what?! Alright. I'll meet you at the abandoned warehouse in five minutes."

He hung up and Kari looked back at him curiously.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"We're going to the old warehouse," Tai said. "We'll go as soon as I change clothes."

"I better go-" Jess started.

"No, you have to come too," Tai called from his room.

Jess sat back down on the couch as they continued to watch the news.

-------

Tai, Kari, Jess, and Agumon sneaked out of the building and hid in some bushes. Tai turned to face them.

"Alright, you know where the old warehouse is, right?" He asked.

Kari nodded, but Jess and Agumon shook their heads.

"It's about six blocks down the street," he pointed down the road. "Just follow me and Kari."

With that, they set off running. Everything was going good until they saw a ghost. Agumon used his Pepper Breath attack to beat it.

"What was that thing?" Jess asked.

"That was a Digimon," Tai said as they hid in some more bushes. "His name's Bakemon."

They suddenly got quiet as another ghost passed by. This one was gray with a purple cape and carried a huge scythe. Two Bakemon followed him. As soon as they passed, Tai said, "That was another Digimon. Phantomon."

"This is getting scary," Jess said as they jumped up and began to run again. "Was he going to hurt us?"

"He's searching for you two!" He said. "He'd probably kill you if he knew who you were."

The old warehouse wasn't too far away. You still couldn't see it because of the fog. It was now two blocks away. Every now and then, the four would have to hide again.

"There it is!" Kari shouted. "One more block to go!"

The last block was easy. No ghosts. They all ran inside and found Matt. Beside him stood another Digimon. It was basically yellow with a fur coat on. It smiled when it saw Tai and Agumon coming.

"Who are they?" Matt asked.

"The eighth and nineth DigiDestend," Tai panted.

"You've got to be kiddin' me," Matt said.

"Look!" Kari held up her Digivice to prove it

"I'll need to take those," Tai said. "Myotismon could find you easily if you had them with you."

Kari gave up hers, but Jess refused. "If Myotismon's my Digimon, then I want to meet him!"

Tai looked frustrated. This was no time to play around and no time to go meet the bad guy. He had to think of a way to get it so Myotismon wouldn't kill her. He wouldn't hesitate even if she was his DigiDestend.

"Ok, fine!" He said. "Keep it. I'm gonna go find everybody else. Matt, if I'm not back in one hour, get them out of here."

"Alright," Matt nodded.

"Be careful, Tai," Kari called after him.

-------

It had been thirty minutes. Kari was very worried and Jess was just plain bored. Matt was doing a pretty good job of keeping all their minds off what was going on. Every now and then, he would send Jess off with Gabumon to peek outside. Whenever Kari asked if Tai would be alright, he would tell her something comforting.

"Can I go look outside again?" Jess asked.

"Sure," Matt said.

Gabumon followed her to the door where she looked out. Normally, she would be gone for a minute or two, but this time she came running back almost immediately.

"Matt! Matt!" She called. "A huge bird is flying right towards us!"

"What?" He jumped up and ran to the door.

Just like Jess had said, a huge red bird was flying right to them. What she failed to mention was that a girl was with it.

"It's Sora!" Matt said.

The bird landed and a girl jumped down from it's hand. She ran over to them and said, "Hey, Matt! Who are they?"

"Tai's little sister and her friend," he said.

"I'm Kari and this is Jess," the little girl said.

"Nice to meet you," she said pleasantly. "I'm Sora."

Before any one else could say anything, something roared loudly. They all turned and saw a huge green bug flying at them. Down on the ground was a huge dinosaur walking and destroying buildings as it came. Behind it came Phantomon with his two Bakemon.

"Jess, Kari, we'll hold them off while you two go find somewhere to hide!" Sora shouted as Gabumon Digivolved twice.

"Go get 'em, Waregarurumon!" Matt shouted as his Digimon ran towards the two others.

Kari and Jess had no choice but to run. When they got one block away, Kari turned back to see how Sora and Matt were doing. They were loosing.

"We've gotta do something!" She shouted as she ran back to them.

"Right!" Jess followed.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Phantomon looked down at the two girls.

"You've got your two DigiDestend!" Jess shouted at the ghost.

"Stop hurting our friends and we'll come with you," Kari said.

Jess nodded. This seemed too easy for Phantomon. Either way he looked at it, Myotismon would be happy with him. That's all that really mattered anyway. He used one of his attacks and formed a bubble around them that would carry them both to the TV station.

-------

A/N: There ya go, guys! This one's a little longer than the other chapters. What will Myotismon do when he finds out about Jess? Will he be happy with Phantomon? Only I know. Well, you guys will know when I post the next chapter. Until then, you'll have to wait!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, everybody! Thanks for the reviews. I'm having a really fun time writing this. You guys are probably having a fun time reading it. So, what will happen now? What will Myotismon do? Lets find out.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Digimon. Try again tomorrow.

Chapter 4.

"Jess! Kari!" Matt called after them.

"It's ok, Matt," Sora said. "We'll get them back."

"You don't understand. I promised Tai I would take care of them both and now I failed."

"Look. I'm sure they can take care of themselves, but stop beating yourself up over it. We'll get 'em back!"

"I hope you're right."

-------

Phantomon carried Jess and Kari away in the bubble he had made. Every now and then, he would make a wise crack about how easy it would be to take over the Digital World. Neither Kari nor Jess thought it was funny.

"I'm sorry I got you into this," Kari sighed.

"I got myself into this!" Jess said. "It wasn't your fault at all."

"Well, now that we're here, how do we get away?"

"Pop the bubble, I guess."

The TV station was getting closer and the two trapped girls started feeling more and more dread. They REALLY didn't want to die. You wouldn't either! This was it. No way of escaping. Who knows what Myotismon would do to them!

Phantomon hovered over the station for a second before beginning to land. He went through the ceiling with the bubble. As soon as he let the two girls out, a little round bat came flying up to them.

"Who are they?" He asked in disgust.

"The two other DigiDestend," Phantomon said. As he said that, he took Jess's Digivice away. "See?"

"Gimme that back!" She shouted.

The bat took it from the ghost and flew a little higher. Jess continued to jump and shout.

"I will go and round up my troops," Phantomon said as he flew back up through the ceiling.

"I hope Myotismon gets here soon," the bat scowled at the girls.

"Yeah, you'd better hope so!" Jess shouted. "'Cause when I get my hand on you, you'll wish you'd never been born!"

The bat seemed unfazed by the threat. Maybe it was because he was flying higher than she could jump. Or maybe it had something to do with a bunch of bats flying around at the ceiling. He looked up and smiled.

"Look!" Kari shouted.

Jess looked back at her, then up at the ceiling. Lots of bats. No biggy. She was about to ask Kari something when she saw something floating down from the bats. She stepped back near her friend as a kitty came through it. It was Gatomon! Then, carrying her by the scruff of her neck was Myotismon.

'So we finally meet.' Jess thought.

Myotismon landed next to the bat, who gave him Jess's Digivice.

"Good work, Demidevimon," he said.

Before Jess could stop herself, she shouted, "That's mine! Give it back!"

Kari looked at her in shock. Jess covered her mouth and looked away. If Myotismon was going to kill something, she would probably be on the top of his list now.

"Well, aren't you brave?" He smirked at her. "Gatomon, are these the two DigiDestend."

"I'll never tell you!" She hissed.

Myotismon looked over at Demidevimon. The bat seemed to know what to do. He flew over to Kari and grabbed a fist full ( hey, he don't have fists!) of hair and started pulling.

"Oww!" She screamed. "Stop it!"

"Kari!" Gatomon shouted and knew it was a mistake.

Dimidevimon seemed please, so he flew over to Jess and did the same thing.

"Let go!" She shouted and swatted at him.

Gatomon held back from shouting this time. She didn't want to endanger more people than she had to. Luckily, Myotismon stopped the bat before she had to shout.

"That will be enough," he said.

"But, I haven't even-" Demidevimon started.

"I said that will be enough!"

Gatomon took her chance and grabbed Jess's Digivice and threw it to her. Next, with her cat agility, she jumped out of Myotismon's reach and landed in front of Kari.

"Lets get outta here!" Jess shouted as they headed to a door.

They threw the door open and ran out onto an open area. It had plenty of room for running, but had a dead end. They turned back to the door, but didn't see anybody. They turned back around and saw Myotismon standing there. He didn't look too happy either.

"Hey!"

Kari, Jess, and Gatomon turned to see kids lined up in front of the door. Then, a bunch of Digimon came running, flying, and climbing up the sides of the building. One of the lined up people came running to the three. It was Wizardmon.

"Here are your Tags and Crests," he said, handing them over.

"The Crest of Light," Kari said as she put hers on.

"The Crest of Honesty," Jess put hers on too.

Myotismon wasn't happy about this either.

"Kari, catch!" It was Tai. He threw her Digivice to her, but Demidevimon caught it.

"Here ya go," the bat gave it to Myotismon.

"Give that back to her!" Jess shouted.

Myotismon just smirked. No way he was going to give that up.

"You'll have to try to take it!" He said. "Crimson Lightning!"

Gatomon pushed Kari out of the way and Jess jumped out of the way. Then, they looked up to see Waregarurumon in a face off against Myotismon. The vampire used his Crimson Lightning again and wrapped it around Waregarurumon. They began to fight, but Jess couldn't watch.

"No! Waregarurumon!" Some one shouted. Jess looked up and saw Matt kneeling over Gabumon.

"Grizzly Wing!" Myotismon shouted.

Almost like it was in slow motion, Wizardmon jumped in front of Kari and Gatomon. The attack ended and left him lying on the cold floor.

"No..." Gatomon said. "Wizardmon..."

"Just defeat Myotismon..." he said as he began to disappear.

"Wizardmon!" Kari shouted.

"Stupid Digimon," Myotismon scowled.

"I'll make you pay!" Gatomon said.

Jess knew what she had to do. She jumped up and tackled Demidevimon.

"Hey! Get off!" He shouted.

"Here!" Jess threw the Digivice back to Kari.

"Thanks!" She said as she looked down at Gatomon. "You ready?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Gatomon Digivolved to Angewomon!"

Where Gatomon once stood was Angewomon. She was beautiful. Light shone off her and gave everybody around her hope that Myotismon could be defeated. Of course, he didn't like the light at all.

"Every one, shoot your attacks at me," she instructed.

Every one did as they were told. Then, she formed a bow an arrow and gathered the attacks.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon aimed it at Myotismon and shot.

It hit him and went right through. Jess stared in awe as he began to disappear. After he did, a Digi Egg appeared where he once stood. She picked it up.

"Everything's gonna be ok," she whispered to it.

Before any one could start celebrating, the building began to shake.

"Jess, over here!" Kari called.

She ran to her and Angewomon picked them both up and floated a safe distance away before putting them down. Every one turned to look at the building. It slowly crumbled to the ground before there was peace and quiet.

"Hey, since we beat Myotismon, how come the fog isn't gone?" The boy named TK asked.

"That's a good question," Tai said.

"Maybe it has something to do with that," the girl named Mimi pointed to the egg that Jess was holding.

Jess didn't seem to notice. She was busy studying something on the ground. Kari walked over to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong. Look," she said.

Kari looked down and found what had kept Jess's attention. It was the thing Myotismon had been wearing over his eyes.

"Stupid Myotismon!" Tai said as he kicked it.

"Hey, everybody, come here!" Izzy called.

Everybody ran to him. His computer was on and an old man was talking to him. After the guy on the computer's screen finished, a very old prophecy appeared and covered the screen. Izzy began to read it, but Jess wasn't paying very much attention. She was thinking about her egg and what all just happened. After the boy finished reading, everybody decided to go home.

As Jess, Kari, Tai, Agumon, and Gatomon were walking towards their apartment, Jess noticed a few bats flying over head.

-------

A/N: There! Another chapter! Yay! So, what's gonna happen next? What's gonna hatch out of Jess's egg? And is Myotismon really defeated? If you saw the episodes, you can answer two of these questions. Be sure to review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hiya! I just finished watching "Hangman's Curse" for about the millionth time this month. Hehe. I LOVE that movie! It's the best! Who else has seen it? Anyway, I'm sure you guys didn't come to hear me brag about the movie, sooooo, let's begin!

Disclaimer: Uh.... Digimon.... I don't think I own it.... Actually, I'm pretty sure I don't own it. And in the author's note I mentioned "Hangman's Curse". I don't own that either. Frank Peretti does, though.

Chapter 5.

Jess rubbed her egg lovingly as she, Kari, and Tai walked back to their apartments. A lot had happened that day. She was going to be glad when she got home. But, in the back of her mind, a thought kept bothering her. It kept saying, _It's not over! Myotismon's not dead! Be on guard!_

Jess shook the thought away, but it came back quickly. Myotismon _had_ to be dead. She saw him die with her own two eyes! And, why should she be on guard? He was already dead, wasn't he?

"Hey," a voice shook her out of her thoughts. It was Tai. "Maybe we should go by the convention center."

"Why?" Kari asked.

"I've got a bad feeling that Mom's there...." As soon as he said it, he knew he shouldn't have.

Kari gasped. Sure, her Mom hadn't been in the apartment last night or this morning, but that didn't mean Myotismon had gotten to her, did it?

"We need to find every one else too," he added. "I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of Myotismon."

"Me too!" Jess piped up. "Actually, I'm sure he's not dead, yet."

They all agreed to go to the convention center.

-------

The egg wiggled slightly. The kids and their Digimon had made it to the convention center, and were now looking for their parents. The egg wiggled again, this time harder.

Jess looked down at it. It began to wiggle harder and harder until..... it began to crack! She gasped.

"Hey! The egg! It's hatching!" She called.

Tai was too busy with something, but Kari came right over.

The crack got a bit bigger, then bigger. The top popped off and in the remains of the egg was a little white Digimon.

"That was some fast hatching," Kari commented.

"Yeah," Jess said.

"Poyo!" It said happily.

"What's its name?" Gatomon asked from below.

"Well, he said, 'Poyo'." Jess said. "Can you figure out what his name is?"

"It's Poyomon," Agumon said. He had just come. ( A/N: I know Poyomon is TK's Digimon, but he's so cute I couldn't resist!)

Jess picked up her new Digimon. It was white and almost looked like a puppet. His big eyes looked up at her happily. She gave him a gentle hug, then put him on her right shoulder.

"Come on," she said. "Lets go find my Mom."

-------

"Oh, Mom. Please wake up!" Sora begged.

For a few seconds, her Mom just laid there. Then she sat up with her arms out-stretched.

"Mom!" Sora said happily.

"Myotismon, lord and master," she chanted. "Myotismon, lord and master."

"Huh?" She looked around as all the other people who got attacked by him sat up and began to chant the same thing over and over.

"What are they doing?" Mimi asked. "Mom, wake up!"

"It's all part of the prophecy," Izzy said.

"Well, what's next?" TK asked from nearby.

"Lets see...." Izzy scanned over it. "The hour of the beast. That's six hours six minutes and six seconds."

"Confusing," Jess muttered.

"Poyo!" Poyomon agreed.

-------

It had been an hour since the people in the convention center started chanting. Jess and Kari had gone out for some ice cream, but were told to stay on guard. It was no problem, though. Jess had a watch and kept glancing at it every now and then.

"Here ya go!" Jess let Poyomon lick her Oreo ice cream.

"Hey, aren't you even worried about the next prophecy?" Kari asked as they began to walk back to the convention center.

"Yeah, but you gotta learn to keep your mind off it or else you'll worry yourself to death," Jess said.

"Yeah, well..."

"What?"

"I was just thinking. You know Myotismon was hard enough to defeat last time, but if he's coming back, won't he be stronger?"

"Probably."

"How can you stay so calm?"

"I dunno."

Before Kari could say anything, Poyomon digivolved. The little guy was now at the Rookie level. He had four legs and had a big brown spot on his back. His ears weren't long at all. Just about as long as a dog's ears. He had a short little tail too. He looked like a dog.

"Hey, he digivolved!" Jess said excitedly. "What's your name?

"Satakimon," he said.

"That was some fast digivolving," Kari said.

"You said something like that earlier," Jess said.

"I know but-" she cut herself off and looked up at the sky. "Oh my goodness! What's happening?!"

The other girl looked up to see thousands of bats flying above. They "ate up" the Digimon that had been defeated and began to fly away.

"What time is it?!" Kari screamed.

Jess looked down at her watch. "Six 'o clock!"

-------

Tai watched the bats fly to the TV station and gather there. Something was going on over there and it didn't look good. But the thing on his mind now was where Kari and Jess were. It was two minutes after six!

The other Digidestend were worried too. The two girls were gone and now TK and Matt left! What a time to go on vacation.

"Tai!" Came a faint cry.

The boy looked up to see Kari and Jess running up to them. Gatomon was with them, but who was the other Digimon? Jess cleared that up as soon as she got there.

"His name's Satakimon," she said.

"He's cute," Mimi said.

Satakimon smiled and blushed a bit.

Soon, a car pulled up and out stepped TK, Matt, and an adult.

"Hey, you guys," TK said. "This is our Dad."

"Nice to meet you," was what just about every one said.

Before Matt and TK's Dad could say anything back, there was a huge explosion. Every head turned toward the TV station. A huge Digimon had just burst out of it. He wore that same mask on his eyes that Myotismon wore, so he probably Digivolved from him.

"Hurry up and get in the van!" Matt ordered. "My Dad will take us there!"

Every one got in. The van sped off. As they drove, Jess watched in horror at what the evil Digimon was doing. He was blowing up buildings by shooting some sort of ray out of his eyes.

"This is gonna be hard..." she said to her Digimon.

"Yeah, but this time I'm around to help fight!" Satakimon said.

-------

A/N: And another chapter done! I know the Dididestend didn't go out for ice cream, but it was the only thing I could think of that would help pass time. Now the questions: will the Digidestend beat this new form of Myotismon? And will Satakimon really help? Find out next time in the next chapter! Ok, that was lame. But you will find out later, so stick around! (I'd like at least two reviews for this chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello! Angel's Star here with another big update chapter! Like I say in all of my big update chapters, please go check out "Knights In Shinning Armor", "Hangman's Curse, or "Goten's New Breakfast Cereal". They're being updated too. So, here's the next chapter for you guys. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, the third and fourth season would've been different. But, I don't think there's a Digimon called Satakimon, so that little guy's mine. And so's Rilomon. Who's that? Read and find out.

Chapter 6.

Tai looked down at his watch as they sped towards the TV station. It was six 'o seven. Myotismon had been blowing things up for a minute. Things weren't looking good. Tai glanced back at Izzy, who was busy working with his computer. Now would not be a good time to ask who that Digimon was. Every one figured he was some how linked to Myotismon, but nobody was sure.

Myotismon looked back at them. He had no clue they were back there, but he'd put an end to them. He charged up one of his eye blasts and shot it at them. It missed and hit the road a few feet ahead.

Every one screamed as Matt and TK's Dad swerved off the road. The van almost tipped over, but managed to stay on its wheels. They all got out and Izzy began to read what the computer said about the new Digimon. First was Satakimon, then Myotismon's new form.

"Ok, Satakimon is the rookie form of Rilomon," Izzy said (Pronounced Rye-low-mon). "His special attack is Super Bash. And that huge Digimon over there is Venommyotismon. It seems Myotismon found a way to Digivolve again. I'm not sure how, though."

"If Myotismon Digivolved again, that's like changing the rules in the middle of a game!" Matt shouted.

"Or just adding more on," Jess said.

"Yeah, think of it that way," Satakimon said.

"There's no time for talk, guys," Tai said. "We have to beat this guy!"

"Yeah!" Every one agreed.

With that all the Digimon Digivolved to their Ultimate forms. Except for Satakimon and Patamon. They Digivolved to their Champion forms.

Rilomon looked like a dog too. He was furry and walked on all fours. His ears were longer than Satakimon's and he was a bit taller. He wore shorts and his short little tail stuck out of a hole that had been cut out. He was a tan color all over and his shorts were dark green.

"He's cuter than I thought he would be," Kari said.

"Thanks, but let's go!" Jess said.

"You think you can defeat me?" Venommyotismon said as the Digimon began to attack.

"Giga Blaster!" Metalgreymon said as a panel on his chest opened and two huge missiles were shot out at the huge Digimon.

A poof of smoke surrounded Venommyotismon and he stumbled back a few steps. When the smoke cleared, though, there was not even a scratch on him. Giga Blaster was supposed to be a strong attack, but it only tickled him. Could thing get any worse?

-------

"Izzy!"

"Huh?" The boy looked up from his computer. Two people were running up to him. "Mom! Dad!"

"Are you ok?" His Dad asked.

"Yes, but I've got to figure out the next part of the prophecy," Izzy said as he looked back down at the computer.

"Hm?" His Mom looked at the screen. "The two chosen ones will be shot by arrows from those who love them and then a miracle will happen... sounds like Valentines Day."

"Mom!" Izzy said.

"The two chosen ones will be shot by arrows from those who love them?" Jess asked. "Sounds like somebody's Mom or Dad would haft'a shoot their kid with an arrow."

"You might think that, but that doesn't seem to fit in," Izzy said. "My parents and Matt's Dad don't have any arrows, but Kari and TK do."

"What do you mean?" Jess asked. "They don't have any."

"Their Digimon do. Angemon and Angewomon both have arrows. To me it sounds like those two would have to shoot Tai and Matt."

"Really?"

"I think so."

Jess looked back at Venommyotismon. He was swatting the Digimon around like flies. Everybody was beginning to loose hope. "At this point, I think they'll do anything."

-------

"Get him, Angewomon!" Kari shouted.

Jess ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Kari looked back and the other girl said, "We need you, Tai, Matt, and TK. Where are the other three?"

"Tai and Matt are over there," Kari pointed to her left. "And TK's over there." She pointed to her right.

"We may have figured out how to beat Venommyotismon. Go get Tai and Matt. I'll get TK."

-------

"We'll have to what?!" Tai exclaimed.

"That's what the prophecy says," Izzy said.

Just about everybody was gathered around Izzy. Nobody knew what to do next, and Venommyotismon wasn't getting any weaker. If they were going to do something, they needed to do it now.

Tai pulled out his crest of Courage. He might have to take one for the team, but was it the right thing to do? What if it wasn't the right thing and the arrows ended up killing him and Matt? Then what? How would the other Digidestend beat Venommyotismon if he and Matt weren't there to help? Why did everything become soooooo confusing?

Matt looked over at Tai and pulled out his crest of Friendship. He could only imagine what all was going through Tai's mind at the moment. He knew one thing for sure, though. Tai was worried and was hoping this would be the right thing to do. Matt was worried about that too. What if it was just a fake prophecy that Genii had just found while surfing the net? Everything had come true so far, but what about this?

Everybody could see they were both struggling over what to do, and frankly, the other Digidestend were too. Sure, they wanted that miracle to happen, what ever it was, but they didn't want to loose two team members in the process. Finally, Tai broke the silence.

"I'll do it," he said.

Everybody was a bit shocked, but didn't question his judgment.

"Me too," Matt said.

"Angemon, I want you to shoot Matt with your arrow!" TK called to his Digimon as soon as he made sure that's what Matt really wanted to do.

"Angewomon, you shoot Tai!" Kari called.

"Are they crazy?" Angemon asked.

"We'll just have to believe in what they think is right," Angewomon said as she got her arrow ready.

"You scared?" Tai asked.

"Nah," Matt said. "But, just so you won't go anywhere, I'll hold on to you."

"One miracle..." Angemon said.

"Coming right up!" Angewomon said as the two Digimon shot their arrows.

The two arrows crossed paths and then hit their targets. Time seemed to move in slow motion. Nobody blinked or breathed. The two boy's crests glowed brightly.

Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon went back to their Rookie forms, Agumon and Gabumon.

"I feel funny," Agumon commented as he began to Digivolve again. "Agumon warp Digivolve to... Wargreymon."

"Gabumon warp Digivolve to..." Gabumon said. "Metalgarurumon."

Light shone from both Digimon. The Digidestend began to fill with hope at the sight of two new Digimon.

Izzy began to read what the computer said, but only Tai and Matt paid attention. Every one else watched as the battle began to turn around...

-------

A/N: It is done! I say this is an ok chapter, but I like the others better. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, though. Please review.


End file.
